


That's It, It's Split (it won't recover)

by redroseworks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is dead, But those arent the major character deaths, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, so is selina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: A simple what if? A simple change in fate. These aren't the heroes you all know and love; they're the bad guys, the criminals, the rogues.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Cullen Row/Duke Thomas, Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Lonnie Machin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they will be a bit ooc. They aren't the heroes we all know and love.  
> Set in June of 2025  
> Damian is 18, almost 19  
> Colin is 20  
> Tim is 24, almost 25  
> Cass or well Carolyn is 28  
> Jason is 27, almost 28  
> Steph is 25 almost 26  
> Harper is 27  
> Duke is 21, almost 22  
> Cullen is 22, almost 23  
> Lonnie is 28  
> Dick is 32  
> Babs is 35, almost 36  
> Dinah is 43, almost 44  
> Roy is 33, almost 34  
> Lian is 15, almost 16  
> Lucy is 13  
> Mar'i is 11  
> Other ages are either mentioned or ya know not 100% relevant rn

June 3rd 2025

Damian watched in the shadows as the others entered his apartment. They weren’t all the best of the best but they were who he needed. 

A woman in a wheelchair typed away on her laptop. She was Oracle, a feared hacker. She had once been Batgirl, a partner to his father.

A man in bright clothes laid himself out on Damian’s couch. He was the Flying Grayson; once a minion to the Joker but now a villain in his own right. Damian’s father once tried to take care of him like a son.

Another woman stood near Oracle, watching everyone else. Pythia, the human eye of Oracle. The daughter of Lady Shiva, the one who is all. She was probably the most dangerous of them all.

A man Damian knew too well played with a coin while stealing a soda from Damian’s fridge. Double Trouble, Two Face’s adoptive son. When he was young, Damian’s father had taken him in a few times.

A third woman was looking through his books. Puzzler; former sidekick of Riddler and former partner to Enigma. She was now doing solo work with her old team being retired and in jail. She was also the daughter of a d-lister villain called Cluemaster.

Damian almost groaned when he saw a woman slip a jeweled dragon statue his mother gave him into a pouch on her hip. Stray; killed her own father in an act of defense and was raised by Catwoman. He had met her a few times in the past. 

Next to him in the Shadows was his brother, adoptive brother but still his brother. Blackmail is what he was called by others by Damian called him Tim. 

In the far corner were two men who were getting handsy with each other. Alley Cat and Sunlight. Alley Cat was the younger brother of Stray and Sunlight was Poison Ivy’s adoptive son. They were dating.

Damian stepped out of the shadows with Tim following and looked at the group of villains in his apartment. 

“Stray, put the dragon statue back where you found it of else you’ll be leaving here with one less hand.” Damian said. 

Stray scoffed but slowly put it back on the mantle of his fireplace. “Whatever. I bet those were fake jewels anyway.” They were not. In fact they were probably more expensive than she realized.

“Now, down to business. As you all-”

Damian was cut off by Double Trouble. “Hold the fuck up. Damian and Tim Wayne. Harvey’s fuck toy’s sons.” 

“Jason. I think it’s best if you shut up and listen.” Damian glared at his almost brother. 

“Why should any of us listen to you, kid?” Jason, Double Trouble, asked.

“Because my grandfather is Ra’s al Ghul.”

No one added on to that so Damian continued. “Batman, my father, died nine years ago. Since then Batwoman, Hawkfire, Misfit, Abuse, a new Batgirl, two Batwings, a new Question, and a new Huntress have appeared. Those who came before us are getting too old to keep fighting or are locked up. Or are dead. Or retired. I want to put an end to these crime fighters in Gotham. Will you help me or not?”

Grayson sat up. “One question, are you saying that Brucie Wayne was Batman?”

“Yes.” Damian nodded. 

“Hmm. I’m in. That Batwoman got Harley arrested last month just for borrowing a stranger’s car.” Grayson laughed. 

Jason flipped his coin. “Heads. Looks like I’m in, Dami.” Damian glared at him. He hated that nickname.

“Me and Pythia will help but if things look bad, we’re out.” Oracle said, Pythia was leaning over her shoulder, whispering. 

“I got nothing better to do.” Puzzler said as she sat down next to Grayson. 

Sunlight had pulled a little bit away from Alley Cat. “It’d be nice if those Bats and their little friends stop interfering with me and Pamela’s big plans so I’m in.”

“Me too.” Alley Cat nodded. 

Damian looked over at Stray. She eyed him and he could she was hesitating. “I’m in. But the new Huntress is mine to deal with.”

“If that’s all settled, I’ll introduce myself properly, I’m Redbird.” Damian said. 

“And I’m Blackmail.” Tim said. 

“You guys suck at names. What’s wrong with Dami and Timbo? Fits you kids perfectly.” 

Damian frowned. “Blackmail, if you may?” 

It only took Tim a few seconds to rush over and lift Jason up by his neck, which was impressive considering Tim was much shorter than Jason. Damian knew Tim wouldn’t kill Jason, the three of them were like estranged brothers. Damian never understood why his father kept taking in Jason but over the years he started to like having Jason as a weird sort of brother.

“Okay. Okay. No more Timbo and Dami. Fuck dudes.”

Tim put him down. 

“So if we don’t listen to you, your gonna sic your corpse looking brother on us?” Stray asked. 

“No. Of course not. Double is like family, he knows we wouldn’t really hurt him. Too much at least. Oracle, I trust that I can give you leadership of this group and that no one will disagree with that.” 

Oracle glared at him and then shrugged. "Sure. But I have one rule. If any of the vigilantes are kids or have kids, we don't kill them. Threaten them, sure. Harm them, whatever. No orphans, no dead kids. Can we all agree on that?" 

Damian nodded. “Yes.”

“Sure.” Jason shrugged. 

“Of course.” Tim said.

“...fine.” Grayson sighed. 

“Duh.” Stray picked up a wooden cat trinket. Damian had gotten it from his aunt Nyssa.

“Me and Stray don’t kill anyway.” Alley Cat had moved over to where his sister was and glared at her. She set the trinket down. 

“I’m cool with it.” Sunlight said. 

“Why kill anyway? Makes the game less fun.” Puzzler mused.

“If that’s settled. We’ll be in contact. Barbara Gordon, I will send you my plans. Good night, Richard Grayson, Carolyn Wu-San, Jason Todd or well Dent, Harper and Cullen Kyle prevoily Row, Stephanie Brown, and Duke Thomas. Now leave my home.” Damian said.

The room was tense as they all left. It was clear that he knew who they were out of their costumes and before. He knew of the Flying Graysons, he knew of David Cain’s fall and Lady Shiva’s daughter, it was clear he knew all about Jason, he also knew about Miranda Row and her kids being adopted by Selina Kyle, he knew about Cluemaster and his more famous daughter, and he knew about the fallen heroes. 

He knew everything he could. 

And saying their first names showed them that.

He turned to Tim. “I believe that proved some suspicions.” 

“You mean that Helena Kyle, your biological half sister, is most likely Huntress and Stray and Oracle know about it. I told you it was true.” Tim smirked.

“Wipe that smile off your face, asshole. Why don't you go harass your boyfriend in Metropolis?” Damian glared.

“Superboy is not my boyfriend. He was just fun to mess with back then.” 

“So why’d you sleep with him?” Damian raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m never telling you anything ever again, demon brat.” Tim groaned.

“Tt.” Damian rolled his eyes and went into his kitchen. Tim followed.

“How about my other theory?”

“It’s not true. Colin couldn’t be Abuse.” 

“Damian.”

“Timothy.” 

“What happens when I’m right?”

“I don’t know. If you’re right… Colin might be killed by one of the others.” Damian frowned. 

“Dami, you weren’t raised as an assassin. You’re a Wayne. You used to call Superman Uncle Clark. Your mom wanted to keep you away from all this because no matter how much of a little shit you were, you were a good kid. Just tell them Abuse is your target, only yours. If he is Colin you’ll deal with that when you get there. Anyway, what are we making for dinner?” Tim went to the pantry. 

“Colin’s picking up pizza, said he’ll be here in thirty minutes or less.” Damian said. At that moment Lonnie decided to walk into the kitchen. 

“Oh. Your evil meeting is over. Good. I was getting bored.” Lonnie said. He was Tim’s friend. And their roommate along with Colin. 

Lonnie had needed a place to stay and despite also being a criminal wanted no part in Damian’s plan. He didn’t feel like the cause was good enough for him. Damian couldn’t care less. 

“It was a meeting of rogues. We’re not evil evil.” Tim said. 

“Whatever. Says the man who made out with Superboy.” Lonnie said. 

“Why do I hang around you assholes?” Tim groaned.

“We’re adoptive brothers.” Damian answered. 

“You think my ass is good?” Lonnie shrugged. Tim flipped him the bird.

Damian smiled as the front door opened. 

“Hey, guys!” Colin said. 

Tim and Lonnie went over and took the pizzas from him while Damian just blew a kiss to Colin. 

“Hello, beloved.” Damian said. 

Colin walked into the kitchen and kissed Damian on the lips. If Colin turned out to be Abuse… Damian wouldn’t know what he would do.


	2. The Huntress and the Black Canary

Harper carefully followed the young hero. Huntress. There had been another Huntress a few years back but they say that she retired. Or she died. 

Selina knew her. Barbara knew her too. They said she retired but Harper didn’t always believe them. 

But this Huntress was not the same one. 

She was younger and she moved like Catwoman. 

Harper knew who this girl was. 

It was impossible not to know her little sister. 

Little Helena Kyle was getting into her father’s side of the law instead of her mother’s. Though Selina had actually stopped doing crime when Helena was born and then she got killed three years ago and Harper had to become a parent to her baby sister. 

Harper landed on the roof and watched as Helena stretched. The kid was probably doing more of a workout than she ever had before, jumping from roof to roof every night. 

She smiled until she made eye contact with Helena. Harper froze as Helena ran up to her with a loaded crossbow. Where the fuck did she get a crossbow from? 

“Why are you following me?” Helena asked.

Harper considered her options; harming her baby sister or revealing herself. The choice was clear. “Helena… It's Harper.” 

Helena pulled back. Harper reached up and tugged off her mask. 

“You’re- you’re Stray?” Helena asked. 

“Yes. Shit, kid. We need to talk.” 

“Did Mom know?”

“Lena… she was Catwoman.” Harper said. 

Helena dropped the crossbow. “What-?”

“Selina Kyle was Catwoman. When you were born she tried to clean up her act. She wanted you to have a good life and didn’t want to risk jail.” Harper touched Helena’s cheek. A tear rolled onto Harper’s glove.

“Is Cullen that Alley Cat boy?” Helena asked. 

“Yes. I didn’t want to tell you this shit but you can’t be out here. You’re just a kid.” 

“I’m thirteen. I’m not a kid.” Helena said. 

“Really?” 

“I bet you and Cullen were out here around my age.” 

“That’s not the point. Helena, there are dangerous villains out here. I just met with some a few days ago. He wants to get rid of all the heroes in Gotham. Oracle, Barbara, made everyone who was there agree to not kill kids or parents of kids but I don’t trust them. I mean Oracle and Pythia, Carolyn that is, and Sunlight, that's Duke and maybe Grayson. But they’re all friends of sorts.” Harper sighed. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“Helena, please. Put this costume up. Just until he’s done here. If he finds out who you are… if he finds out who your parents are… I feel like he will kill you.” Harper was shaking. Damian Wayne was obviously a dangerous man and how would he react to learning he had a half sister? What would he do to Helena?

Helena didn’t even know who her father was. It was a secret Selina begged Harper to keep from her.

“Aren’t you and Cullen in danger then? You’re mom’s kids too.” Helena argued. 

“No. Fuck. Sorry, Selina. It’s who your father was before he died nine years ago.” Harper moved away from Helena and sat down on the roof. She had to tell her. Harper couldn’t lose Helena because of some weird assassin kid.

“My father? Harper, what are you talking about?” Helena snapped at her. 

“Batman. Bruce Wayne. His son Damian Wayne is back in town and he wants to get rid of the heroes. His adoptive brother that I thought was dead is back too and they consider Harvey Dent’s adoptive son a part of their family. I don’t want him or his brothers to hurt you.”

Helena looked up at Harper before she picked up the crossbow and ran off. Harper just watched her run. Tears fell from Harper’s eyes as she put her mask back on. All she could do now was hope that Helena listened to her and stayed safe. She couldn’t lose another family member. She already had lost two moms. 

Barbara opened the door and smiled when she saw Dinah. “Black Canary. Does the Justice League have another problem that they will pay me to fix?” 

“What did you do this time?” Dinah asked. 

“Watchtower computer plays Baby Shark everytime Aquaman passes by it.” Barbara smirked. 

Dinah snorted. “That’s not why I’m here. I’m moving to Gotham.”

“What? Why?” Barbara was surprised. And her mind went back to the meeting. 

“I adopted a kid.” Dinah said. 

“Get inside.” Barbara said. 

Dinah walked into the apartment. “Her name is Sin. Like the bad act sin. But Cynthia is her new legal name. Cynthia Lance. I agreed to train like Lady Shiva did for a year and ended up quitting after I met Sin.” 

“And Lady Shiva hasn't killed for it?” Barbara asked. Carolyn chose that moment to pop up. 

“Is my mother alright?” She asked. 

“Oh. Right. You live here. Yeah, she’s fine. And no, Babs, she was okay with it.” Dinah said. 

Carolyn nodded and then left to who knows where. Probably her room or the roof of the clock tower. Barbara knew she was fine. 

“I agreed to train like she did and she agreed to train like I did. But then I met Sin. This village was training her to be Shiva’s replacement. So I left with her and Shiva agreed to end the deal.” Dinah explained. 

“So where is she? Sin, I mean.” Barbara asked.

“Uh… at my mom’s house.” 

“Your mom’s been dead for six years.”

“I still own the house.” Dinah was hiding something.

“Whose with her? Or did you leave a child alone in a house in Gotham.” 

“Roy and his daughter.” 

“Cheshire’s daughter?” 

“Yup. Lian is a sweet girl unlike her mother.” 

“Why are they in Gotham?”

“Roy wanted a fresh start and I needed help with Sin.” Dinah said.

Barbara nodded. “Batman’s son wants to end heroes in Gotham. But I got everyone to agree not to kill any kids or make any orphans. Given all of the history of the team he created… they won’t betray that agreement.” 

Dinah nodded. “I’ll tell Roy and Lian to lay low.”

“So you’re staying in Gotham.”

“Yes.” Dinah nodded. 

“Meaning you don’t have to leave early?” Barbara grabbed Dinah by her shirt and pulled her down into a kiss.

“Hmm. I may have told Roy that I might be gone until late.” Dinah smiled. 

“Carolyn doesn’t go into my bedroom ever.” Barbara said as Dinah climbed onto her lap.

“Good.” Dinah kissed her roughly, Barbara knew there was definitely black lipstick smuggled on her own face since Dinah looked like she had made out was a piece of coal.

Barbara knew that having a romantic relationship with a hero, especially a Justice League of America founder and a Justice Society of America sometimes member, was not the wisest choice but fuck it. She loved Dinah. And now Dinah was in Gotham. 

With a daughter but Barbara can handle that. RIght now that didn’t matter; she had her Black Canary in her arms and soon in her bed.


	3. Warm Hearted

Carolyn stared at the blonde woman in front of her. Puzzler. Babs had a thick file on her. Carolyn of course never bothered to attempt to read it. Why would she? Puzzler was a non lethal villain who was known for being extremely annoying at her worst. 

“You’re the friend of the wheelchair lady.” Puzzler said. She was a white woman with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was a little shorter than Carolyn. A tattoo with a question mark and swirls was on one of her forearms. She looked like a normal civilian. 

“I am not a friend of hers… she is a mother to me.” Carolyn said. Babs had adopted her not long after they met. It made it less weird to people that Carolyn was living with Babs. She may be an adult now but she still lived with Babs. They were a team; a partnership. Cass was Babs’ eyes and ears when computers were of no help. She was also a more secure messenger most of the time. No traceable evidence, no chance of anyone knowing where a virus from a bright green flash drive came from. 

“I’m Steph. I didn’t catch your name the other night.” Steph was an odd name but Carolyn remembered that the Damian boy said the name Stephanie. It was a nickname. A nice little nickname. Like the name Babs. Or when some people called her mother Sandy. Very few of those people lived. 

“Carolyn.” She answered. Steph smiled at her. 

“So you come to the library a lot?” Steph asked. 

“Yes.” Babs was a librarian and Carolyn often hung around until she was done with work. But she couldn’t tell Steph that. They may be on the same side but Carolyn knew to be careful of who she trusts. Her mother taught her to keep people at a distance, to only let a select few close to her. 

“I come here to study for class.” 

“You’re a student?”

“Yup. Med school. It’s a bitch.” Steph laughed. 

“I come here to study too. O says it’s important that I keep practicing reading. She says even if I don’t improve very much... the basic skills could help me in the future.” Carolyn explained. 

Steph blinked. “Can you read? Oh shit- sorry that was probably rude.” 

“It’s fine… you didn’t mean anything by it. I can read a little. It’s just hard, very hard.” Carolyn said. A shiver ran down her spine. She hated people asking her that. Mother showed her that she did not need to read to be strong but she can’t help but to feel stupid. Mother taught her body language and told her that no one will question her when she holds their lives in her hands.

“Okay. I’m surprised I haven’t ran into you yet. I mean I think the first time I saw you was the other night.” 

“It’s easy to not see what you aren’t looking for.” Carolyn shrugged. 

Steph glanced over her. “While I’m looking now.” 

Carolyn could see what her body language was saying. ‘I want you.’ 

“...I should go now. I promised O that I would pick up dinner on my way home.” Carolyn lied. 

“Okay… I would love to talk to you again. Us girls gotta stick together.” 

“Yes. We will talk again.” Carolyn smiled at her before walking past her. 

She was cute but Carolyn liked to play the long game. She also knew that she always had to be careful with who she brought into her life.

Tim sat down after he finished his exercises. Lonnie looked at him. “You smell like a dead skunk.”

“Haha. You’re so funny.”

“Why so grumpy? Did someone get your panties in a twist?” They asked. 

“I’m not the one who wears panties here, Lonnie.” Tim sighed.

“Why so interested in my underwear, Timothy?” 

“Because I do the laundry.” Tim glared. 

Lonnie smirked and leaned closer to Tim. “I won’t tell Superboy that you think about my underwear.”

“You’re an asshole, Lonnie.”

“So’s that Superboy, I bet that’s your type.” They booped Tim’s nose.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Tim had some choices. A) hit Lonnie. B) walk away. C) cover Lonnie’s mouth. D) push Lonnie off the couch.

He didn’t go with any of those. Instead he kissed Lonnie. 

Who kissed him back. 

Tim wasn’t sure if he would regret this or not but he didn’t care. Not like they haven’t made out before or like they haven’t fucked each other before.

Damian smiled at Kate as she opened the door to her apartment. “Aunt Kate, it’s been awhile.”

“Damian? You’re actually here.” She looked at him like he was a ghost.

“Yeah. I know I should have visited earlier.” He said, tears forming in his eyes. He had missed her.

She hugged him. “Come on in. A lot has happened.”

He followed her into her apartment. The first he noticed was a toddler sitting on the floor. And then the wedding photo. 

He knew about all of this of course. His dad’s cousin had married Renee Montoya and they had adopted a girl named Victoria. 

“What’s her name?” He asked.

“Victoria Montoya-Kane. Or Vicky.” Kate said. The little girl looked up and smiled.

“Mommy! Who’s that?” She pointed a chubby finger at Damian.

“I’m your cousin. Damian.” He said, smiling at her.

“Okay!” Vicky smiled at him and then went back to playing with her toys.

“She’s three so her attention span is short. Have you gone to see Alfred yet? Or your mother? Or your sister? Or Bette?” 

“No.”

Kate eyed him. “Why the hell not?”

“I feel ashamed for running off. And I learned why my mom hates my grandfather but I was too embarrassed to leave until recently.” Damian said. It was true. Ra’s only cared about what he wanted.

“You should go see them. Little Athanasia barely remembers you. Your mom misses you and you need to talk to her about something. Alfred is getting old and his time is getting closer. You’ve been in Gotham for six months. Your family has given you space. I know what happened… I know you had to see him die. But we all miss you, Dami. Our family keeps losing people. Your grandparents. My sister and mother. Your brother. Your father. We don’t want to lose you too.” 

Damian nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Kate frowned at him. “I know. But I’m the only one who needs an apology. Now. Are you staying for dinner or not?”

“I would but I have plans with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? What’s his name? How long have you been dating him?”

“Colin. My old friend. I kept in touch with him and we ended up long distance dating about two years ago.”

“Aw. I’m a little pissed you only sent us texts during the holidays and on birthday but that’s cute that you fell for your best friend.”

“Heh. Yeah. I’m free tomorrow for dinner.”

“Bring Colin.”

“I will.”


	4. As Sly As A Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has a joke about pedophilia. its vague but its there

Dick carefully set the bag of money down. He was so tired. And bored. Cops gave up so easily. Batman was at least fun and more often than not let Dick go free in his youth. 

But the Bat’s been dead for years. And the other heroes clearly weren’t up to snuff yet. 

An arrow landed next to him. An arrow? 

Who the fuck used an arrow in Gotham? 

“Hand over the money, circus freak!” A man’s voice yelled. 

Dick looked over his shoulder to see a handsome man in red with a bow and arrow.

“My, my. Cupid, is that you? I’m the Flying Grayson!” Dick smiled and winked. 

The man just frowned. “I don’t care what your name is, I know you just robbed a bank. You’re going to hand over the money and I’m going to take you to the cops.” 

“But I already almost made it home, my girls are waiting for me. I promised I’d order them pizza.” Dick sighed. 

“Your girlfriends will have to wait.” 

“Ew, they’re children. They are not my girlfriends. I’m not that kind of bad guy.” Dick smirked as he moved closer to Mr. Cupid. “You know, you look familiar. Did our paths cross before?”

“I- that doesn’t matter.” Mr. Cupid lowered his bow and arrow as Dick got closer.

Dick was now close enough to jump him. 

So he did. He pinned him to the ground (well roof). “Speedy, wasn’t it? I remember you. You had a thing for bad boys back in the days. I remember those nights well. Heard through the grapevine you and Cheshire had a kid together.” Dick kissed Speedy’s forehead. 

“It’s Red Arrow now. And I was a dumbass and horny teenager when we… fooled around.”

“Red Arrow. Hmm. That’s hot. If you ever wanted to fool around again, you know where to find me.” Dick said as he stood up. 

“Hey! Why can’t I move?!”

“Ivy’s very nice. She likes to give me some of her poisonous lipsticks. Don’t worry, it won’t kill you. You’ll be fine in half an hour.” Dick said as he grabbed the bag of money and headed towards home. 

At his home Lucy and Mar’i were indeed waiting for him. 

“Papa! What took you so long?” Mar’i asked, flying into his arms. 

“I ran into an old friend.” Dick answered.

“So do we get pizza now?” Lucy asked from the table. She had her homework all over it as always. They used Harley’s sister’s identity to enroll both of the girls in school. Delia let them of course, she even went to parent teacher conferences and legally had custody of the girls. But she let Dick and Harley raise them. 

Dick liked Delia. She knew him and Harley were good people even if the law said otherwise.

Starfire was a very hot superhero and Dick had been just starting out as the Flying Grayson in Bludhaven. Him and Starfire had a lot of hot, angry sex during that time. 

But then he got pregnant. So he went back to Harley, who already had Lucy. 

Lucy’s father was the Joker. When Harley learned she was pregnant, she killed him. Dick helped. He would have hurt Lucy at some point. So they left him. Later when he finally came after Lucy, they killed him and dumped him in Gotham Harbor. 

Mar’i and Lucy grew up side by side like sisters. Harley was like a mom to Dick so he guessed that technically Lucy was Mar’i’s aunt in a weird way. 

“I’d ordered it just before I got here. It’ll be here soon. Mr’i have you done your homework?” Dick asked.

“Yes.” Mar’i answered. They both took summer classes at the local youth center for underprivileged kids. It kept them safe during the summer. 

“It’s true, for once she did it.” Lucy added.

Dick smiled. He loved his girls. 

Damian sighed. “Colin, you don’t have to dress up to have dinner with my family.” 

“Excuse you, but your family is known for being rich and stuff. I mean Kate Kane is always in the local news. I want to impress her and her wife. So Batman tie or Superman tie?” Colin held up his ties. 

He would be the death of Damian. “Batman. This is Gotham.” 

Colin smiled. “True.” 

Colin didn’t know that Bruce Wayne had been Batman. Damian assumed that Kate and Renee didn’t know either. 

The doorbell rang. Damian looked at Colin. “Were you expecting someone?” He asked.

“Nope. Alvin and Lonnie left hours ago maybe they got locked out.” Colin said. 

“I’ll go answer it since you haven’t gotten pants on yet.” Damian pointed at his boyfriend’s bare legs.

Damian answered the door, excepting either Tim and Lonnie or someone who had gotten the wrong address.

But he was so wrong. 

On the other side of the door was his Oummi and his little sister. 

“Oummi? What are you doing here?” He asked. No. No. No. This was not a part of the plan. At least Tim wasn’t home. That would have been very bad if he was. Talia despite being Ra’s’s daughter had no idea about Ra’s bringing Tim back to life. 

“Hey, Dami! Who was at the door?” Colin said, exiting their bedroom.

“Colin, I hope you remember me, I am Damian’s mother, Talia Wayne. And my daughter, Athanasia.” Talia pushed her way into the apartment. Athanasia followed her. Damian was frozen.

“Uh, yeah. We were just getting ready to go have dinner with Kate and it’s a pleasure to see you both. Athanasia was what, three, when I last saw her?” Colin smiled at them as Damian closed the door.

Damian watched carefully as Talia smiled at Colin. Years ago he wouldn’t have been so nervous but now he knew his mother’s background. 

“She was nearly five when Damian ran away. Turns fourteen in a few months. She's shy though.” Talia said. She sounded pissed and hurt. 

Damian looked down at his feet. 

“Oummi, can we not?” Damian asked. 

“You’ve been in Gotham for six months. I have been worried about you since the day you left especially when you told us who you were with. There are reasons why I never told you about my family aside from Nyssa.” Talia said. 

“I do not want to talk about this in front of Colin.” Damian looked up at his mother. She had tears in her eyes. Shit.

Athanasia was watching him quietly. 

“I can step outside…” Colin said. He was ignored.

“No, I shall leave. Damian, I have only wanted what was best for you. I tried to protect you from my past and from my father and brother. I know you were a hurt child when you first ran away but the longer you stayed away the more it hurt. It was like I had lost another son.”

“I know, Oummi. I know. Fuck. I’m sorry.” Damian started to cry. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Dami…” Colin moved towards him. 

“I’m fine, beloved.” Damian said as Colin put his hand on Damian’s shoulder. 

"You have no reason to be sorry. You were just a hurt kid. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Talia said.

"Oummi. I'm home now. Everything will be better." Damian said. All the fake heroes will fall. They will die or they will be forced to retire. And then and only then he will put on his father's suit and protect Gotham as Batman. As it should be.

Talia hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Oummi, can we go to Kate and Renee's now? I'm hungry." Athanasia complained. 

Damian laughed. He didn't know why. But he felt like laughing.

Colin wrapped his arm around Damian. "Why don't we all head over there together?" 

Talia smiled. "Alfred is waiting in the car downstairs. He was napping when we got here and we didn't want to wake him." 

"I hope you drove." Damian said.

"Of course I drove. Your grandfather is too old to be driving us around." 

Damian smiled. This was the start of a new relationship with his family. 

Too bad they were going to hate him when they found out about Tim. And Helena. And the whole Batman thing.

Maybe one day they will forgive him for it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Athanasias pov :o she may be 13 but there more to her then just being a cute little kid


	5. Information and How it Spreads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains ableism against an autistic person with a censored slur.

Duke sighed as he watched the ground of his and Pam’s home. She was inside with some CEO who had been dumping toxic waste into a forest outside of Gotham. 

The flash of an armored bat came before she even struck. Duke moved as she did; lifting up his nunchucks as she came at him. Batwing. Well, one of them.

“Where’s big brother?” He asked.

“Where do you think?” She laughed. 

Duke frowned. Shit. The bigger one was with Pam. Why couldn’t just the Batwoman show up? Or Hawkfire? Or any of the solo heroes? Hell, Huntress was just little Helena. He would just have to keep her distracted with the whole him being an eco terrorist thing while Pam finished the job. 

But the Batwings were a different thing. They were a team. And very clearly siblings considering they treated each other like Harper, Cullen, and Helena treated each other.

Speaking of the devil, Cullen decided to pounce on Batwing. Duke smiled as he hit her in the face with his nunchuck. 

“Silly bat, Sunlight is for Alley Cat.” Cullen said. Duke almost groaned. Cullen was a dork and a sweetheart but when he got into his Alley Cat costume his more… flirtatious side came out.

“I thought alley cats preferred the dark.” Batwing said as she threw him off of her.

“Where’s big brother? He’s far more fun.” Cullen said. 

“Cat.” Duke sighed. As he dodged a hit from Batwing. 

“Don’t worry, you’re the only man for me. Besides, Big Wing is not really my type.” Cullen laughed as he hit Batwing with his brass knuckles. 

“You really think those are gonna hurt me?” Batwing said. 

“Not the knuckles,” Cullen smirked at Batwing, “but my nanobots definitely will.” 

“Nanob- Ahhh.” Batwing crumpled to the ground as electric shocks went through her suit. Cullen didn’t kill but he sure as hell made people hurt. 

“Stay here, Cat, I have to-” the door was knocked down and the other Batwing flying out with the asshole CEO. He quickly grabbed his sister’s hand and flew off.

“Fucking fuck. I hate hero duos.” Cullen said. 

“Same. I’m gonna check on Pam.” Duke said, running into his home. 

Pam was working on breaking a metal rope. 

“Pam, are you okay?

“Yes. Damn Wing just got the upper hand. There’s someone else. In the oak tree.” Pam said as her vines pulled apart the rope.

“Probably Cullen.” 

“No. He’s still by the rose bushes. Killing the catnip as always.” Pam was okay with people eating plants and using plants for other reasons but she still didn’t like that Cullen and his family killed her catnip for their cats when they could just buy some or steal some from a store.

“I’ll go check it out.” Duke said. He left Pam to clean up the mess Batwing made and went outside to the oak tree. 

A thirteen year old girl wearing a black and red court jester costume sat in it.

“Lucy?” Duke asked. 

She smiled at him. “You and Cully put on a good show.”

“What are you doing here on a school night?” 

“New hero in town. Red Arrow. Used to be that Speedy dude.”

“The hero that slept with Cheshire?”

“That’s him. Dickie asked me to tell everyone. Said he probably isn’t alone. Arrows travel in packs.” Lucy said. She was a good little messenger. The Rogues didn’t trust technology (How could they when they knew of Oracle?) so Lucy was Dick and Harley’s messenger. No one would dare to harm her because she called most of them Aunt and Uncle. Selina used to send Cullen when she was alive, now Harper sent Cullen out. Ed sent Steph or Ellis. Two-Faced sent Jason around. Pam sent him. Jonathan and Freeze just sent goons but those goons normally lived since they all had an agreement. 

They were friends and family. The Gotham City Sirens were a family while the others were friends. Oracle and Pythia were not a part of this because they knew too much and helped heroes on occasion. They were allies of them at best. 

“I’ll tell Pam and Cullen.” Duke said. 

Steph opened the door to her apartment. “I’m back.” She said. 

“Mom!” Violet jumped off the couch. Ed paused what they were watching on the tv. 

“How was Grandpa Ed?” Steph asked her daughter.

“He taught me a new riddle! A woman gave birth to two sons who were born on the same day, same hour, same year as each other. They were not twins. How is this possible?” 

Steph knew the answer. “I don’t know. Were they aliens?” 

“Mom.. I know you know it. The answer is that they were triplets. Two sons and a daughter.” Violet said.

“It’s a very good riddle.” Steph smiled and kissed Violet’s forehead. 

“One day I think she’ll be able to come up with riddles on her own that stump all of us. Now, I have a date.” 

Steph tried not to frown. “How is he doing since Harley went to jail again?” She asked. She didn’t like Jonathan Crane very much but Ed liked him and Harley was helping him through his trauma and getting him to avoid killing those who don’t deserve to die or be exposed to his fear gas. 

“So far he’s been fine. But we’re making a plan to break Harley out. We’re thinking of inviting you, Ellis, and Dick. Maybe even Lucy, she’s getting old enough to join the life.” Ed smiled.

“Aren’t you retired?”

“Harley’s a friend. She watched you and Ellis when I couldn’t.” 

“Me, Ellis, and Dick can handle getting Harley out on our own. And I’ll talk to Dick about bringing Lucy along. She is only thirteen.” Steph said. 

Ed nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell Jon we should just leave it to you kiddos. He’s thinking about retiring too.”

“Considering he’s older than you, he should be.” 

“Blah blah. You old people talk too much. Grandpa Ed, go make out with Grandpa Jonathan or whatever. Mom, go work on your homework. I’m going to finish my movie.” Violet said. 

Steph smiled. “Okay kiddo. Bye Ed. Thanks for watching her.” 

Ed gave her a hug. “I will always be up for watching my favorite grandchild.”

“She’s your only grandkid. Ellis and Duela clearly won’t be having any kids and I haven’t been on a date since before Violet was born.” 

“I know. Still, she is my favorite. Now, listen to her and go do your homework.” Ed said before leaving. 

“Did you run into any heroes?” Violet asked. 

“Batgirl. Violet, promise me if you become a hero, you’ll come up with your own hero name and not just take an old one.” Steph said. 

“I won’t become a hero but okay. What about Spoiler? Cause I can spoil all of you and Aunt Ellis’s puzzles and riddles.” 

Steph laughed. “That would make family dinner pretty awkward though we would definitely let you win every time because even if you betray us and go to the light side, you’re still you.” 

“Aw, Mom, that’s so sappy. Anyway if I become a rogue like you guys I was thinking of going by the Quiz or Game Show.” Violet smiled widely.

“Hmm. What about Puzzler?”

“But that’s your name.” 

“I’m going to retire soon. When I graduate, I’ll be working so much I won’t have the time for it. You’ll be older enough soon to carry on my name.” Steph said. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“YES! Now, go do your homework. You can’t be a doctor if you fail your classes.” 

“How did I get a kid like you?”

“I dunno. How did I get a mom like you?”

Steph just smiled and ruffled Violet’s hair. While Violet had meant it as a compliment… she always had this guilt about keeping Violet. She loved her daughter more than anything but she felt like she couldn’t give her daughter everything she needed or wanted. 

But she kept her. Maybe it was selfish. But her baby was hers and if anyone tried to take her away… while they would be hurting real bad. Once her dad tried to steal the baby. Heard through some goon that the Riddler’s got a grandchild now. 

Her, Ellis, and Ed made sure Cluemaster wasn’t gonna be a problem anymore.

She never told her mom. She still has seen her mom in years really. Maybe in another world her mom cleaned up and started to actually care about Steph but not this world.

Athanasia sat down on the park bench next to her best friend. Helena Kyle. “So we need to talk about the other night.”

“You mean when Harper told me that we were sisters?” Helena whispered.

“I mean she just said Bruce Wayne was your father. No mention of me whatsoever though she knows we’re friends.” 

“Asia. That’s not the point.”

“I know. There’s also the point that Damian’s evil and the brother I never knew is back from the dead.” Athanasia laughed.

Helena rolled her eyes. “If you weren’t my best friend you so wouldn’t be my support.” 

“I am aware of that. I wonder if my mom knows. Like did my dad really cheat? Or what? Were they separated or something? Was it a threeway? I mean me and you were born in the same month, same year. What if we’re the products of a threeway.” Athanasia said. What if… her parents hadn’t loved each other unlike what Oummi had told her for years. What if she was just a way to make it seem like their marriage was as good as it appeared.

“Athanasia, breathe. I’m sure there’s a good explanation. I mean the threeway option is gross but highly likely We should go to your mom about this. We won’t tell her about the Huntress and evil Damian stuff but maybe she will shed some light on this whole us being half sisters shit.” 

“Sisters. Not half sisters. That doesn’t sound right to be. Besides my Aunt Nyssa had a different mom from my mom and they don’t call each other half sister.” Athanasia pointed out. She didn agree with the whole not telling her Oummi about the Huntress stuff. Even though her father was Batman, she wasn’t sure how her mom would react to her helping Helena fight crime. Especially since they were both only thirteen. They would be fourteen come November but that was still pretty young. Like both her and Helena knew they were young but they wanted to help.

And now… now they had their dad’s legacy to continue on. And evil brothers to stop. 

They could do this. They were best friends and sisters. 

Soda being poured over Athanasia’s head ruined her thoughts. 

“Hey r#&@%d. Why are you smiling like the fucking Joker?” A boy asked. 

Athanasia shrunk. Daughter of Batman or not, she was still just an autistic kid that made a wonderful target for bullies. Somehow they even found her during the summer.

“Piss off, asshole.” Helena swore. 

“What are you gonna do, call your mommy? I heard she died, bet it was from drugs, little miss Narrows.” the boy laughed before a ginger girl grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“You messin’ my friends?” Lucy hissed at him. Lucy was her only other friend. 

“Maybe? So what?” 

“So what? Well, I think you better back off or I’ll break your ugly little nose, kid.” Lucy let go of him and he stumbled backwards and ran off.

“Thanks, Luce.” Athanasia said. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up. To Helena’s place?” Lucy said. 

Athanasia smiled and stood up. 

“I really think you should start telling someone about this bullying shit.” Helena said. 

“It’s fine. I’ll get through it. Next month, I start at Gotham Academy. The kids there will be too concerned about the Wayne name to bug me about the autism stuff.” Athanasia said as she put her chewy necklace in her mouth. 

She would get through it.


	6. Heroes Rising

Barbara was terrified. Who knew meeting her girlfriend’s daughter filled her with more dread than anything else. 

“Sin, this is Babs. She’s my girlfriend.” Dinah told the young girl. She was about eleven. Maybe twelve. Barbara was bad at telling children’s ages. 

“Hello.” Barbara said. 

“Hi. Are you a hero like Dinah?” She asked. 

“No. I’m a hacker. Not really a hero or a villain. Just a hacker.” Barbara said.

“Cool. I’m a martial artist. One of the best in the world and I’m only fifteen.” Sin smiled. 

“Cool. My daughter is one of the best martial artists in the world too. Maybe you can meet her sometime soon.” Barbara said. 

“Uh Babs-” 

“Really? What’s her name? I bet my mom told me about her!” 

“Your mom?” 

“Well my mom before Dinah. She left me when I was five and then Dinah found me when I was nine. And then I met my mom again and she apologized but I chose to stay with Dinah. It’s a lot.” That was years ago. Dinah hadn’t told her about her kids for years. Sure, Barbara knew a lot but she tried to avoid snooping in Dinah’s personal life too much. Not after Dinah nearly got married to Oliver Queen.

“You know Sin-” 

“Sin… what was your mom’s name?”

“Sandra Wu-San.” Sin as a matter of fact. Barbara held her smile and looked over at Dinah. 

“Really. Well, my daughter’s name is Carolyn. I think you would like to meet her.” Barbara said. 

“Carolyn… huh that’s funny. My old mom said I had a sister named Carolyn.” 

Dinah looked as white as a ghost behind Sin. This kid was Carolyn’s sister. 

God help them all. “That is funny.” Barbara wasn’t going to bring up the very obvious fact that her daughter was Sin’s sister. 

“Yeah anyway so if you’re a hacker does that mean you’re good at video games? Like Pokemon?” Sin asked. 

Barbara nodded. “Yeah. I haven’t played Pokemon in years though.” 

“Dinah bought me all the games and lots of the cards. I mean the cards are old fashioned but they’re still cool. I like Cubone the best.” 

“That’s cool. I like Piplup.” Barbara said. 

Jason carefully opened the bedroom door. “Mom, are you up yet?” He called out.

Catherine Todd was still in bed. The hospital equipment around her reminded Jason that she was dying and that she would die any day now. 

“Hey, Jay. What day is it again?" 

"Saturday, Mom. June the 12th 2025." 

"Your brother's birthday is next month." She said.

"Mom, I don't have any siblings." 

"That Tim boy. The Wayne children. Jay, you lived with them for two years." 

"Three years plus a few months here and there. Besides, Tim is dead." Jason lies. But that's what he always says to her. It was true before.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Mr. Dent's doctor came again. She said she'll be stopping my chemo soon. That's good, right, Jay?" Catherine asked.

Jason forced a smile. "Yeah, it is." No it wasn't. There was nothing more they could do than let her die comfortably. Chemo was just making her sick at this point.

"Have you fallen in love, Jaybird?" She asked.

Jason shook his head no. "No. But I'm still young. Besides, I'm busy." 

"I did once. She was a beautiful woman. She had a son your age. But maybe the son is like you and is really a daughter. You weren't mine but I loved you so much hijo. And when she held you and her baby, I saw all my loves. But she left because her demons were too strong. And Willis returned." Catherine frowned.

"Mom-"

"Shush. Just promise me, don't let your demons get in the way of love." 

"No lo haré, Mamá." 

"Bueno. Te amo hijo mio." 

"Yo también te quiero." With that Jason left. He never visited her too long. 

He went straight to his bedroom and started to cry. She was gonna to die soon. 

A knock made him wipe the tears away.

"Jason… can you alright in there?" Harvey asked. 

"Yeah. Just got done talking to my mom. She said Doc O is gonna take her off of chemo." 

"Yes. Listen… Dr. October tried her best for years. She doesn't specialize in cancer. She barely works with regular humans these days. I'm sorry there's no more we can do." Harvey said.

Jason held back a sob. "I know, Harvey. I know. Thanks." 

"It's no issue, son." 

Jason liked to pretend that he said Jason. 

"I'm gonna read for awhile now. I'll join you for cards tonight?" Jason said.

"Alright." Harvey said. Jason went to his bookshelf and grabbed an old copy of Pride and Prejudice. Harvey had bought it for him when he took him and his mom in. 

Jason even took it with him when Wayne took him in. Because Harvey was in Arkham and his mom was in rehab. 

He had brothers. Damian and Tim. Tim who died but is now back. Damian who ran away after Wayne kicked the bucket. 

Ra's al Ghul. His name was known to all criminals. He was old as hell and ran the League of Assassins. He was very dangerous. 

Jason didn't understand how his baby brother was related to him. Talia he could understand. That woman was terrifying until you got to know her.

But Damian didn't really have that. He will always be the little kid who wanted to save every animal he saw and who followed Jason around for nearly a week like a lost puppy.

And Tim was different too. He was no longer that dorky little kid that wanted to help Batman the best he could. While he had been strong and intelligent, this Blackmail wasn't Tim. 

Jason wasn't sure what his life had become.

But he was sure of one thing; those boys were still his brothers. 

It's been over nine years since Dinah has visited the Batcave. 

It filled her with dread. The last time had been to bring home Bruce's body. 

Now she was here to warn them about Batman's evil sons.

Damian had been only a child the last time she saw him. Damian was kind and loved animals. He thought her hero name was great. And Tim was… well Tim was her cousin; second cousin twice removed but still. She had met him when he was just a baby long before he was Batboy. 

But now she had to warn the new Bats about the boys. 

Why couldn't Babs had done this? Or Carolyn. Well okay she knew why: it would make Babs less mad at her for not warning her about who Sin's biological mother was.

"Omg it's Black Canary!" An excited Batgirl smiled at her.

"Hi there." Dinah waved. 

The others (Batwoman, the Question, both Batwings, Misfit, Hawkfire, Talia, Alfred, and a woman Dinah didn't know.) looked over at her. Most of them looked cautious. 

"Dinah. It's been awhile." Talia said. 

"Yeah. Haven't been here in years. Haven't seen you since the last time I came to Gotham." Dinah said.

"Your mother's funeral. Nyssa later told me you punched her in the face." 

"She snuck up on me. Anyway, I didn't expect to find you helping the new Bats." Dinah said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because you've lost a lot to this fight. If I were you, I'd quit." 

"Ms Talia may have lost a lot but Ms Dinah so have you. Now please tell us why you are here before I die of old age while you ladies discuss the past." Alfred said. 

Dinah chuckled but then she grew serious. "There's a new threat in town. Assassins. They have allied with some villains. Also Oracle. Their plan is to kill or maim all heroes. Oracle got them to agree on no killing children or parents. No orphans, no dead kids." 

"Who?" Batwoman asked.

"...Damian and Tim Wayne." 

Dinah swore that if someone dropped a pin it could have been heard.

Batwoman pulled off her mask and wig. Wig? She appreciated another hero wearing a wig. 

It was Kate Kane.

"Tim is dead. Damian is barely an adult." She said.

"Kate." Talia said.

"Ra's al Ghul has a pit that can heal nearly any wound. He can bring the dead back as long as their body isn't too damaged." Dinah said.

"Damian is not evil. He can't be." Batgirl said.

"Wait, can we do some introductions? Cause I don't know most of you. Like I'm Dinah Lance. The second Black Canary." She pulled her own wig and mask off. 

The Question went next, removing a mask to reveal that she did in fact have a face. "Renee Montoya-Kane. I'm the second Question." 

Kate glared at Dinah. "Name's Kate Montoya-Kane. The first Batwoman." 

"I'm Tam Fox. I run the comms with Talia and Alfred. Also I help run Wayne Enterprises." The woman with no costume said.

The bigger Batwing took off their mask. "Luke Fox. Second Batwing. Owner of Fox Tech." 

The smaller one took off theirs next. "Tiffany Fox. Third Batwing. I'm not as impressive as my siblings as my day life is just as a social worker." 

Misfit pulled off her mask. Charlie. Dinah knew her. "I know you know me, Aunt D. But the others actually didn't. Name's Charlie Gage-Radcliffe. The og Huntress adopted me a few years back." 

Hawkfire shrugged as she pulled off her own mask. "Bette Kane." 

Batgirl was last. "I'm Nell Little. Damian was my best friend growing up and I really don't think he's evil." 

Dinah sighed. "He may not be evil but the kid is troubled right now. He's messing with dangerous people. He's also been living with a crazy asshole piece of shit for years- no offense Talia." 

"None taken." 

"You got a plan to stop them?" Renee asked.

Dinah shook her head. "No. That's why I'm here. I'll be bringing Red Arrow and Speedy later but we all need to work together. We also need to lay low. No going out alone in costume. We also need to contact Abuse and the new little Huntress." 

"I can call up Abuse." Nell said. Dinah probably should have questioned it.

"Huntress will be a bit of a problem. No one here knows her." Alfred said.

"That's not true." A young girl stepped out of the shadows.

Talia frowned. "Athanasia!?" 

"Hello, Mom. I can call Huntress after al,l she is my half sister." The girl spat. 

Talia's face paled. "You know… Athanasia, whatever it is that you are thinking is most likely not true." 

"Was father not a whore? Did you and Selina really not lie to me and Helena all our lives?" 

"This isn't the time." Talia stepped towards her daughter with caution.

"Really? This isn't the time? When was the time? When Damian kills Helena? When he kills someone else? Will any of those people actually follow the no killing kids or parents rule?" Athanasia was crying. 

Poor child was probably so confused and lost. Dinah frowned. 

Talia kneeled. "Aibnatu, breathe." 

"Too much. Too much." Athanasia seemed to be having an attack of some sort. Dinah assumed by Talia's actions that it has happened before.

"I know. I'll take you up to your room. We will talk there." Talia said. Dinah watched as Talia carefully reached out to touch Athanasia's hands. After a second she picked Athanasia right up. 

"Good night, everyone. I'll be upstairs if I am needed." Talia said. 

Dinah just watched as she carried her daughter up the stairs of the cave. 

Talia carefully laid Athanasia on her bed. She knew about Helena. She was involved in fighting crime. And she felt like Damian would kill Helena.

He wouldn't. Talia was sure of it. No matter what Ra's does, Damian would always be her baby. He wouldn't harm anyone. 

"Athanasia… aibnatu, your Baba was not a whore. Me and him, we both loved Selina. I'm sorry that we, well, that I never told you or Helena. We just couldn't and then Selina died. I am so sorry. And don't worry about Helena, Damian won't kill her. Even if he tries I will stop him." Talia said.

Athanasia just laid there, curled up in a ball. 

"I'm going to put on your music. I'll check on you later." Talia said. She hated leaving Athanasia alone like this but that was the best way sometimes for Athanasia to calm down. Her music and space. She would check in just in case Athanasia hurts herself again. 

"Rest, aibnatu, I love you." Talia whispered as she left the room with a heavy heart.


	7. It Started Out As A Feeling

Tim carefully laid Athanasia in the cupboard. "Quiet game time, okay?" 

She nodded. He handed her a tablet that had no sound. He locked the cupboard. She would be safe in there. It was bullet proof. 

He started to make a list in his head as he ran back up to the manor.

Bruce was dead.  
He had to protect Damian and Athanasia because Talia and Alfred were both injured.   
Which meant he also had to protect Talia and Alfred.  
The world was in chaos. 

Damian was hiding under his bed. "Dami, we have to get to the cave. Athanasia is safe. So are Mom and Alfred." 

Damian looked out at him with wide eyes. "I want Baba."

"I know. But he's gone." He's dead.

Damian and him ran through the halls like they had before in happier days. But there was no fun in their hearts, only fear and grief.

Darksied had unleashed hell upon the earth. Tim had to make sure his family and city stayed safe. With Talia and Alferd down… he was alone in protecting everything. 

Later he went back to fighting parademons in Gotham. He wore a Batman suit. The one Bruce had him wear for when Bruce Wayne was in danger. Tim may be smaller than Nruce but he was fast and strong. 

He hadn't expected Damian in an old Batboy costume.

Tim felt the parademon's claws going through him as Damian stared in horror. Tim screamed. 

The last thing he saw was Kon grabbing Damian.

Then he woke up drowning. 

Angry and fear overwhelmed him until he saw Damian.

The young boy looked so scared. 

Tim froze. "Dami…" He said. 

Damian started to grow before his eyes. Quickly turning into Ra's al Ghul. "Detective, you just keep failing don't you?" 

He grabbed Tim by the throat. His face started to switch into Kon's. 

"Do you really think I can love someone like you?" Kon asked as he reached into Tim's chest. 

Tim cried out as Kon physically ripped out his heart.

The world turned black and green.

Tim woke up screaming. He was in his room in Gotham. His apartment with Damian, Lonnie, and Colin. 

No one came. Lonnie didn't give much of a shit. Damian and Colin had learned to ignore his screams. Nightmares; they were from nightmares. Both of the boys understood nightmares.

Tim sighed. "Fuck. Kon, I am so fucking sorry." 

He really was. Kon had been his boyfriend when he died. Kon had been his first everything. First boyfriend. First kiss. First… time. 

And then he died. And was brought back. He spent a lot of time being abused and forced to kill by Ra's. 

He couldn't leave Damian alone with that monster. 

Something tapping on his window interrupted his thought.

Tim started to shake as he looked over. Kon. 

He had to still be asleep. Tim climbed out of bed and opened the window. 

"Hey. I heard you were back." Kon said.

"Yeah." 

"I've tried coming by before but I keep hearing you having sex or guests over so I don't." 

"Why now?" 

"Never heard you say that you were sorry to me." 

"Oh." 

"What are you sorry for?" 

"So much, Kon. I died and I didn't tell you. I killed people. I've slept with other people." Tim said. He could feel the tears.

"I mean I've slept with other people too. I thought you were dead. Also so what?" Kon leaned in closer to him.

"Kon, I'm an assassin. I'm the bad guy of the story." 

"You're a bad liar. You're not a bad guy." 

Tim looked at Kon. He had grown up nicely. 

Very nicely.

"You should go." 

"Why? It's been years. I've missed you. But I still love you. Maybe we could try again." Kon said.

"Kon… go. You loved the guy I used to be." 

"Tim, please." Kon reached for him.

Tim pushed him away. "I'm no good, Kon." He slammed the window shut. 

A part of him had wanted to say that he still loved Kon but he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to Kon. 

Carolyn smiled at Stephanie. They were meeting again; all of them that is. This time is a creepy warehouse.

Damian Wayne looked annoyed. "The heroes know." 

"How?" Jason Todd asked. 

"Don't know. But they know. They suddenly changed how they work." Damian said. Carolyn knew how. Babs told Dinah and Dinah told the other heroes.

Carolyn kinda just wanted to focus on Stephanie but Babs and Dinah had a date night and she had to listen for Babs.

"We take one of them then." Grayson said. He had a plan and he was excited for it.

"What do you mean?" Damian eyed him. Damian did not trust Grayson. To be fair he didn't trust any of them besides his brother. 

"Huntress is a thirteen year old girl named Helena. We take her and get the heroes attention." 

"Grayson. I said Huntress is mine to deal with." Harper Row said. She was pissed. Cullen stood behind her. He was also pissed.

"You suck at parenting Harper. Your little sister is getting herself into trouble. Helena won't be harmed. Lucy would be so upset if I harmed one of her little friends. I'm sure we can all agree not to harm the kid, right?" Grayson asked. He was clever. 

"I say we give up. The heroes know we're trying to get rid of them. It could get ugly." Carolyn said.

Stephanie looked at her with annoyance. That's new. "We can't give up. Some of us have things that mean we can't risk going to jail. Pythia, this shit might get ugly but we won't just give up." 

Stephanie couldn't afford to quit. Carolyn realized that now. Most of them couldn't. This was their life.

"I guess. But we don't hurt the girl, right?" 

"No. We don't." Harper said. 

Stephanie smiled. "She's like family. We won't have to take her… Grayson, do you think you could let Lucy in on this?" 

"Lulu won't help. She's very stubborn about involving her friends in this life." Grayson frowned.

"...I have a better idea." Tim Wayne spoke up. Carolyn looked at him. 

"Please continue." Cullen said.

"Redbird, bring Athanasia Wayne back here. Stray, you and Grayson get the attention of all the heroes. Including the Arrows and Black Carney." 

"You want him to kidnap his own sister?" Carolyn asked. That seemed wrong. But at least they didn't know about Sin. She could be on the list if they did.

"Of course. She won't be in any danger because either me and/or Redbird will kill any of you slowly and painfully if you hurt one hair on her little head." 

Carolyn could read the love and care that came off of him. He cared for his sister despite barely knowing her. 

Sin would be like a sister to her and she barely knew her. With how close Dinah and Babs were… she and Sin may become like sisters that is.

Besides, Sin came from the same village as Lady Shiva. As Carolyn's mother and deceased aunt.

"Then Stary and Alley Cat with bring Huntress. No harm will come to her, after all she's also family." Tim said.

Carolyn looked at him. 

Harper ran up to him. "You know. You fucking know. Helena is being left out of this." 

"No she isn't. Now, Carolyn, Black Canary and Red Arrow each have a daughter. Bring the girls here. I will get ahold of Batwoman and the Question's daughter. We all come at midnight." 

"Fuck you." Carolyn said.

No. She would not be doing this shit.

Tim glared at her. "Excuse you?" 

Damian drew his sword. "Pthyia, you are in this, correct?" 

"No. Fuck you both. I'm not doing this. I'm not kidnapping children. I'm leaving. If you attack me, you'll lose. I'm the duaghter of Lady Shiva. I am the one who is all. The League of Shadows were my aunts and uncles. My mother and them raised me. I don't kill but I don't lose either." Carolyn turned on her heel.

"She's right. I'm a mom. I won't put kids in any form of danger." Stephanie said.

"Helena is a sweet kid. So is Athanasia. You two are terrible brothers, they deserve better." Grayson added.

"Leave Helena alone." Harper hissed.

"Take any of those kids, and we'll come after you." Cullen threatened.

"Hurt any of them and you'll be plant food." Duke threw at the brothers.

Carolyn led them out. She was not a leader and yet they decided to follow her. 

Jason laughed. "You two are idiots." 

Damian and Tim glared at him.

"Why are you still here?" Tim asked.

"We're brothers. All of us. But that plan was fucked up. Athanasia is a good kid. You know I've met her a few times, right? I say that I'm not a Wayne but you guys are still a family to me." 

Damian looked at him and reached into a pocket. 

The younger guy pulled out a vial. "This is for your mother. Put a few drops on her per day, near where the tumor is. It'll cure her." 

Jason felt a tear coming. "It'll cure her…" 

"Yes. It's diluted Lazarus water. It'll cure her. Giving it to her a little bit at a time should minimize any side effects." Damian said.

"Why?" Jason asked, taking the vial. 

"We're brothers." Damian and Tim said together.

Jason smiled. They were brothers. But they also had sisters. "We can't kidnap Athanasia and Helena. Or those other kids." 

"...I suppose you're right." Tim said.

"Yeah. I just want… I don't want to fail my mission from Grandfather." Damian said.

Jason frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. He didn't know who Ra's al Ghul was but he didn't like him.

"Screw Ra's." Tim said.

"But-" Damian started but Tim put a hand over his mouth.

"Screw Ra's and his plan for Gotham. This was our dad's city to protect. He died protecting it. I died protecting it. We should just leave the other heroes be. You can still become Batman and maybe help them." Tim said.

Damian looked at Jason and then Tim. And then he nodded. "Batman was Baba. I can never be Batman. Redbird will be a hero." 

Jason smirked. "If you two are gonna be off hero-ing, does this mean you'll let me off easy whenever you caught me?"

"Only if we have plans the next day. So try to stay out of too much trouble." Tim laughed. 

Jason hugged the pair. He hugged his brothers. 

Damian returned to his apartment without Tim. Tim had somewhere to be. Somewhere very important; Wayne Manor.

So Damian went home alone. 

Colin was up and dressed holding a duffle bag when he entered the apartment. He was clearly upset about something. "Hello, beloved. Is everything alright?" Damian asked.

"I'm going to Nell's place."

"Is she okay?" 

"I'm sure you would be happy if she wasn't." Colin grumbled.

Damian blinked. What? "What? Nell is one of my oldest friends, why would…"

"She's Batgirl. I'm Abuse. You can keep your little anti hero crusade away from me, thank you very much." Colin snapped.

Damian shrank. Oh no. This was bad. "Colin… I'm not… Tim talked some sense into me…" 

Colin looked at him. "Some woman came by. Told me your plans. Told me about Tim. Or well Alvin. That's a lot of secrets, Damian. I'm going to Nell's. I'll call you when I feel like I can trust you again." Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. 

Damian closed his eyes. "Bye, then. I love you." Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"I love you too…"Colin said as he passed Damian. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

As soon as the door shut Damian began to cry. He fucked up so much. This was his fault. Colin shouldn't ever trust him again, he didn't deserve Colin or his trust or his love.

Talia opened the door of the Manor and nearly screamed.

Tim. 

"Tim?" She asked. What Dinah had told her was true then.

"Hi, Tal- Mom. Hi, Mom." He said.

Tears came to her eyes and she hugged him tightly like he would disappear or die again.

One of her sons was home. And on the anniversary of his death; June 15th. A strange twist in fate.

Despite knowing he had been up to no good, she hugged him. She hugged him because no matter what she would love him.


	8. They're Coming

Tim sat down in front of Talia after she finally stopped hugging him. 

“Timothy… I-” 

“Talia. There’s something you need to know. Damian has been plotting. Ra’s wanted him to get rid of all the heroes of Gotham. I was going to help him… but I couldn’t. I think he’s gonna stop. He said he won’t do this anymore. He said he was going to be a hero.” Tim said.

“I already know about the plot. Black Canary has told me. Me and Alfred have been helping most of the heroes like we helped your dad.” 

“Oh. And you still let me into the Manor?” Tim asked. Why would she let someone who was plotting against the good guys into her home.

“You’re my son. The manor is your home. And besides… I have blood on my hands no matter how much I want to leave my past behind.” Talia said.

Oh. He guessed that was right. “I can’t be Batboy ever again. I can’t actually be a hero again. I can’t. Damian thinks that I’ll join him but… I can’t.” 

“That’s okay. Damian should understand.” Talia said. Her eyes were so sad. They used to burn with a fierce fire all the time but now they were just sad and tired. 

Tim nodded. "I was wondering… maybe tomorrow I could see Athanasia?" He missed his baby sister. He hadn't been able to see her grow up and that hurt a lot. 

"I'll have to ask her. She… she knows about the plot stuff too. She's been working with Huntress apparently. I don't want to overwhelm her." Talia couldn't look at him. Tim frowned.

"I get it. Maybe someday." 

"Yes. Someday." 

"The plot is over. The others left after I suggested kidnapping Athanasia on top of Grayson's idea to kidnap Huntress. Also I said to kidnap Kate's kid. And Black Canary and Red Arrow's daughters." Tim admitted. He had to tell her.

Talia blinked. "I think you need to leave." She whispered.

"Talia… no one is going to harm Athanasia." 

"I said leave. You told a bunch of criminals to kidnap Athanasia and Helena. And Victoria. And two other kids." The rage in her eyes covered the sadness.

"I'm sorry." 

"Tim. Get out. Leave. Go back to your apartment. I can't deal with this." 

"No one is actually gonna get kidnapped." Tin pointed out.

"You suggested it. I don't care if someone else wanted to kidnap Helena. A criminal I barely know versus my adoptive son who I thought was dead until recently." Talia said.

Tim felt the tears in his eyes. "It was a mistake. I wanted to protect Damian. Ra's is going to be pissed at him." 

"I'm disappointed in you right now. You were going to put your family in danger. The only ones out of that little group I trust are Harper and Cullen but that's because they're Selina's kids. I'll call you in the mo  
morning. And I'll talk to Athanasia beforehand." 

"Okay. Uh bye. I love you, Oummi." Tim said. 

"I love you too, Tim." Talia said. 

Tim turned away and left. 

When he got back to the apartment he noticed it was quiet. 

“Damian? Colin? Lonnie?” Tim called out. Lonnie’s bedroom door swung open. 

“Tim, some shit happened.” Lonnie said. 

“What do you mean?” Tim asked, glaring at Lonnie.

“So I’ve been in my room all day working on this program that will shut LexCorp down for months plus make it so everytime Lex uses any of his bank cards a million dollars will randomly go to one of a list of a hundred charities. Anyway, Colin comes home and I hear him talking to some lady. She knows about you and Damian’s dumbass plan and tells him this. And then she says something about her being Batgirl and Colin being Abuse. So I am like holy shit and stay in my room. Then like I hear Colin rummaging around and like an hour later Damian comes home and they have a sort of argument.” Lonnie paused.

“And then what?” Tim asked.

“Give me a second. Catching my breath. Okay, Colin left. Then I hear Damian grabbing shit just like Colin did. Then Damian left. And then I went back to work.” 

“Fuck. Damian is gone?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah. He probably went after Colin.” 

“No. He wouldn’t. He’s running away. That’s all he can do now. Gotham is about to be infested with assassins. He’s either going to his grandfather or he’s running off to who knows where.” Tim said.

Barbara smiled at Dinah. “You are beautiful, you know that right?” 

Dinah kissed her forehead. “Yes. But look who's talking, babe.”

Barbara snorted. “You are so cheesy.” 

“You both are.” A voice came from the doorway. 

It wasn’t Carolyn. Barbara looked up and sighed. “Shiva.” 

Dinah glared. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been in Gotham, watching Damian Wayne. He’s gone. Also Ra’s has been having a second assassin watching him. Didn’t trust me enough. Found that out when Damian decided to turn over a new leaf and be good after my sweet Carolyn yelled at him. The assassin was a nobody but he was fully loyal to Ra’s. He was going to kill Damian but I stopped him.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Dinah asked. 

“You’ve been in Gotham for a while and you didn’t stop by and say hi to your daughter!” Barbara hissed. 

“I couldn’t put her at risk. Ra’s is going to send more assassins to Gotham and he will have them kill all the heroes, even you my little songbird.” Shiva frowned and walked closer to the bed.

Barbara blinked. Songbird? She looked at Dinah who looked embarrassed. Oh. Her and Dinah had similar taste in murderous women to fuck.

“Why?” Barbara asked.

Shiva sighed and sat down on the bed. “He wants Damian to become Batman. A murderous Batman. He blames Bruce Wayne for Talia leaving.” 

“Even when Bruce is dead, he wants to destroy the legacy of Batman.” Barbara spat. Shiva smiled at her, her hand on Barbara’s leg.

Barbara couldn’t feel it.

"Sandra. Hands off." Barbara glared.

Shiva moved her hand off. "Sorry. Sometimes it's hard to forget we don't have that sort of relationship anymore." 

"We never did. What we had was glorified hate sex." Barbara said.

Shiva smirked. 

Barbara looked at Dinah. She was giggling.

"Oh shut up." Barbara groaned.

"Sorry, love." Dinah patted Barbara's hand.

"As if we haven't had some fun too, songbird." Shiva pointed at Dinah.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Are you done here Shiva?" 

"Well, yes. But I plan on taking Carolyn to dinner. And maybe Sin too? Not tonight but I'll be in town for awhile." 

"We'll see. I'll talk to her." Dinah said.

"Bring my daughter back in one piece please." Barbara said.

"Our daughter will be fine." Shiva said.

They always talked about Carolyn like that. Barbara felt protective against Shiva. She would never harm Carolyn but she wanted things out of Carolyn that weren't possible.

Shiva made sure to use Barbara's own words against her. 

Barbara looked at Dinah as Shiva left. "Assassins are coming. Looks like I'm going back to the hero business for a little bit. Just to make sure you and your family survives." 

"Aw that's sweet. Not like you do that every week." 

"It's more like once a month. Unless you're being extremely stupid." Barbara kissed Dinah's cheek.


	9. Is Now Really The Time For Romance?

Steph watched as Violet went up to the librarian's desk. The librarian turned around and Steph's stomach dropped. Oracle. 

She followed her daughter and smiled at the older woman.

"These are a day late. Normally I would charge a fee but just this once I'll cover it for you. For a friend." Oracle said.

"Thank you, Ms. Gordon." Violet said.

Stephanie was sweating. "Yeah. Thanks." 

"You and your daughter check out more books than most. And your daughter is an active member of the children's book club. It really is no problem." Oracle smiled at her.

That was true. So true. She literally was there nearly every day. And Violet went to an after school book club once a week. How come Stephanie didn't know that fucking Oracle worked at the library. 

That meant Carolyn could be there.

That meant Carolyn knew she had a daughter. 

Okay. Backtracking time. Oracle worked in a fucking library. And her last name is Gordon like the police commissioner.

"Still thanks. Money's always tight and I enjoy saving when I can." Steph forced a chuckle.

"Of course." Oracle smiled at her.

"Ms. Gordon, is Carolyn here today?" Violet asked.

Steph felt like the world was coming in all at once.

"Yes. She's in the children's section. You can go see her while I have a chat with your mom." 

"Okay!" With that Violet ran off.

"I have worked here since I was Batgirl. Was just an assistant back then. Carolyn is actually my assistant now. Also Carolyn doesn't know that she's your kid." Oracle explained.

"Violet seems friendly with her." Steph spoke with venom. Violet really never mentioned any names when she talked about the book club unless so and so did something funny. 

It's not that she didn't like Carolyn or Oracle but Violet was her daughter and they were dangerous people.

More dangerous than her and her family.

"Carolyn bonds well with children. Especially children who seem different." 

"What the fuck does that mean?" 

"Your family is mostly criminals and you visit your mother only when she is in rehab after an incident where she was watching Violet and got drunk. She left the infant alone for several hours." 

"How the hell-"

"Steph, I am not an enemy. Your father was an abusive piece of shit. Your mother coped in a harmful way. The closest thing you have to a dad is a retired villain who kidnapped you seven times as a child because your father stole his bit." 

"Why are you saying shit that I already know?" Stephanie wanted to disappear.

Oracle frowned. "Carolyn and you have a date tonight."

Steph blushed. "Are you giving me a shovel talk?" 

"No. Not really. It's more of a… I love Carolyn like a daughter. I literally adopted her. However, if you wish to pursue a relationship with her… I hope you are sure. Her mother is Lady Shiva. The deadliest nonmetahuman killer on Earth. Carolyn is the only one that is able to beat her without powers or the use of drugs." 

Steph blinked. That sounded bad. Like really bad. Sure she knew about Carolyn being Lady Shiva's daughter and she had a vague idea of who Shiva was. 

"Trust me. I'm sure about this. Besides, Violet already likes her, I guess." Steph said.

Oracle looked at her. "Alright. By the way the name's Barbara. My friends call me and Babs but you can just call me Barbara. Don't call me Barb or Bobbie or whatever nickname you can come up with." 

"Uh okay." Barbara Gordon… why was that name familiar?

"Oh, and if you break Carolyn's heart, I will break you." Barbara smiled.

So that was a shovel talk. Okay.

Then it clicked. "You were the assistant teacher or something to Dr. What's his name. Some computer science class." 

"Yes. You stayed in the back and slept most of the classes." 

"I still got a B. I was working most nights." 

"I know. So was I." 

Stephanie sighed and walked towards the children's section.

There she found Violet talking to Carolyn.

"Did you find a good book?" Steph asked.

Violet smiled. "Hi Mom! Yes! Ms. Carolyn found me some Encyclopedia Brown books." 

Carolyn smiled at Steph. "I didn't realize little Violet was your daughter." 

"I told you I had a kid." Steph shrugged. There was something adorable about Carolyn and Violet spending time together.

"Are you two friends?" Violet asked.

"Yes, honey, me and Ms. Carolyn are good friends." Steph blushed. 

"Ohhhh is she the reason Grandpa Eddie is babysitting me?" Violet looked at Steph with an evil little shit look in her eyes.

When did he daughter start to pick up on certain things?

"Yes, me and Ms. Carolyn are going on a date." 

"Cool beans. Ms. Carolyn is very nice." 

"Thanks." Carolyn smiled awkwardly. 

Steph smiled. Things should be okay. As long as assassins don't kill all of them because of that Wayne brat.

Roy followed the trail of blood across the rooftops. What the hell? 

First he had gotten a call from Jade to get out of Gotham and now he finds a trail of blood on roofs.

Up ahead he could see a body.

He readied his bow and arrow as he slowly approached. 

The Flying Grayson.

Just what he needed. Some injured villain to take care of.

"Are you alive?" Roy asked.

"Cupid? That you? Think you could give an old bird a hand?" Grayson rolled over. Yup he was bleeding a lot.

"...I will treat your wounds." Roy sighed. 

"No hospital." Grayson moaned.

"Trust me, I know. Cheshire didn't like hospitals either." Roy held back a smile. Jade and him weren't together anymore but they've become friendly again over the last few years.

"Listen here, hot stuff, I'm bleeding here cuz some ninja weirdo got pissed I didn't know where Damian al Ghul is." 

"Be glad you're alive." Roy said as he pulled out his first aid kit from a pouch on his quiver. 

It took him a good while to clean and dress Grayson's wound.The annoying acrobat was quiet for the most part.

"There. I'm done. Now I'm gonna take you home, okay?" Roy said, helping Grayson up.

"No. I can get home on my own." Grayson hissed.

"You've lost a lot of blood. You'll die on your own." 

"...fine. Don't use it against me, please. My girls are all I got. Harley's back in jail. Probs is gonna be back in Arkham. Pam and Duke and Delia don't come around often enough. I'm nearly all the girls got." 

"Okay." Roy said. Grayson mentioned having young girls who lived with him the last time they met.

"We're only a few blocks. 1792 Dent Road. You got a car?" 

"Yes." Roy tapped his comm with his free hand, "Speedy, bring the car to my location. Code Gold situation." Roy said.

"It's not Mom, right?" Lian asked.

"No. It's the Flying Grayson." 

"You mean that villain you and aunt Kory had a crush on?" Lian asked.

"Just get the car here." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lian clicked her tongue.

Roy rolled his eyes. Having a daughter was hard but he was not prepared for her teen years at all.

Parenting books don't have a section called 'what to do when your kid wants to be a superhero like you were' or 'so your baby mama is an assassin, don't worry here's what you need to do'. 

"A new Speedy, huh? Is he as cute as you were?" 

"She is a fifteen year old girl." 

"Oh. I bet it's your daughter. Taking part in the family business. Hmm my little one is getting to that age. I can't wait to teach her how to steal from a bank or how to slit a man's throat." 

"...I'm ignoring you." Roy decided that would be the best choice of action. He just had to drop this guy off at his home and then he was free. 

"I missed you. You were very fun." 

"I remember how good you fucked me."

"Just shut up until the car gets here." Roy hissed as the other man closed his eyes.

Dick woke up in his bed. His stomach hurt.

Then he remembered. 

Red Arrow. 

Roy. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Harley was going to kill him if he loses the girls because he let a hero take him home. 

He ignored the pain as he got out of bed; he's felt worse. Scars from Joker abusing him. Scars from Joker beating him with a crowbar. Scars from Joker slicing into his skin. So many scars. 

He would make sure Roy felt the pain of all his scars if he dared to take away Lucy and Mar'i. 

He pulled open his bedroom door and spotted Roy in his kitchen. Cooking. 

What the fuck? 

A teenage girl sat with Mar'i and Lucy on the couch, watching TV.

"What the fuck?" He asked. 

Roy looked up from whatever the hell he was cooking and gave Dick a small smirk.

"Your girls were hungry. Also Lian befriended them." Roy said.

"Papa! You're alive!" Mar'i flew towards him.

"Yes, Mars. I lived. I told you before that I won't die until you're old and gray." Dick said as he hugged her.

"Tamareans have a naturally longer lifespan than humans do by about seventy years. Mar'i won't be old and gray for a long ass time." Lucy decided to add.

"Shush. You'll make her cry." Dick glared at her.

"Wait Tamarean?" Roy asked.

"That hero Starfire knocked me up." Dick laughed.

"Does she know…?" Roy trailed off clearly realizing he shouldn't ask that question.

As if he was one to judge him or Starfire.

"Duh. Unlike your furry of a baby mama, I decided it would be better to tell the hot red headed hero that knocked me up." Dick rolled his eyes. Kory knew. And she stayed the hell away most of the time.

Well she was mostly in space so it's not like she had a lot of time on her hands. 

"Mom goes off the planet a lot." Mar'i added. 

"Furry of a baby mama…?" Lian Harper glared at him. He wondered if she was as deadly as her mother. Probably not. She was probably more dangerous. 

"Uh well dinner should be ready soon. “ Roy said. 

Dick nodded. This was an awkward situation. But at least Roy probably wouldn’t call the cops on him.

He could relax. 

After he sends Duke, Harper, and Cullen a message about the assassin. He would be heartbroken if anything happened to them. Duke was like a brother; hell if it wasn’t for the fact that Ivy didn’t like to leave her green house for too long, Duke and Ivy would both be living with him and the girls. Harley and Pam were engaged after all. 

Then Harper and Cullen were Auntie Selina’s kids so of course he would warn them. 

They would warn others as well. He didn’t really care much about the others. Steph was nice. So was her sister Ezra. 

“Lucy Goosey, I need you to go by Pam and Duke’s and Cullen and Harper’s later. Tell them an assassin is in town, looking for Damian Wayne.” 

“Is Athanasia in danger too?” Lucy asked as she stood up.

“Not as far as I know. Seems like her asshole of a brother is the only target. Hehe. If that assassin hadn’t stabbed me I wouldn’t bother warning the others but they might get hurt in the crossfire.” 

“You know I’m gonna warn her and Helena, right?” Lucy said. 

Dick shrugged. “Do what you want. Oh! If you do tell Helena, tell her I’m sorry for suggesting we kidnap her. I only suggested it because no one would hurt her. Besides my full idea was to have you invite her to a sleepover and I just tell the heroes that I kidnapped her.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “You realized that that’s fucked up?”

“Oh of course!” 

“What the fuck?” Roy asked.

“I’m very fucked up. I took one too many crowbars to the head.” Dick smiled. 

Roy just went back to cooking. 

“Luce, your family is fun.” Lian said as Mar’i flew over her and Lucy’s heads. 

Dick just smiled and went to the kitchen to help Roy finish dinner. Maybe, if he was lucky, him and Roy could relive their teenage years later. The girl’s rooms were down in the basement for safety reasons so if Lian went to sleep in Lucy’s room, they wouldn’t hear a thing.


	10. Shit's Going Down

Damian woke up screaming in a cold sweat. He had had another nightmare. 

The blood. 

So much blood. 

But this time instead of faceless assassins, it was his family and friends. 

The door swung open. “Damian, are you okay?” Lady Shiva asked him. 

“Nightmare. I apologize, Lady Shiva.” 

“Sandra. I keep telling you to call me Sandra.” Shiva said. 

“Why?” 

“Because I have protected you from the second you came to the League of Assassins. Your grandfather must have realized where my loyalties lie now, Lady Shiva is a name I may have to leave behind to protect you and my family.” 

“...will you tell me now why you brought me in?” 

“Not yet. Not until I get permission to.” Sandra frowned. 

Damian scoffed. “Since when do you need someone’s permission?”

“Since I changed sides long ago.” She left with that.

Damian sighed. He had been on his way to Nell’s place to apologize again to Colin when an assassin attacked. Sandra had saved him and brought him to some crappy apartment in the Narrows. 

He had only minor injuries. 

Apparently he was safe as long as he stayed in this room. So far he had trusted Sandra. She had been his main teacher and did protect him when he was still a newbie while Tim was recovering still. She had also been the one to give him the Lazarus water for Catherine Todd upon hearing he was going to Gotham. 

She saved him. He could always trust her. No matter where her loyalties may lie. 

She protected him like she protected her family. 

Talia opened the glass case that hung over her bed. It’s been years since she’s held her swords. 

Athanasia stood in her doorway. “Oummi? What are you planning?” 

“I’m going to pay a visit to my father.” 

“But isn’t he a bad guy?”

“Yes. Which is why I’m going to get him to leave your brother alone. And then I’m going to yell at your brother and make him apologize to you.” Talia smiled. In truth she was probably going to end up killing Ra’s. No one threatened her children. 

“Is everything going to be okay?” Athanasia asked. Talia thought back to how panicked she was when she bursted into Talia’s room only twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes was all it took for Talia to come up with a plan.

“Yes. In the end everything will be okay.” Talia said as she set the swords on her bed and went to her dresser to grab something more practical for fighting her father. 

“Okay. No one is going to die, right?” 

“Turn around. I need to change. But no one is going to die.” She wasn’t going to tell Athanasia about the fact that her grandfather might die. It’s not like she ever met the man or ever will. 

Besides she would be upset at the thought of Talia killing someone. 

“Promise… promise me you won’t die.” Athanasia said. 

“I promise.” Talia said as she pulled on her shirt. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out about the whole Helena thing.” 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I never told you. We were planning on it around the time your father died. Then we kept putting it off and Selina ended up dying. I’m sorry.” Talia said, pulling a pair of combat boots over her jeans. 

“Okay.” 

Talia put on her belt and scabbard. “I called Tim. He will pick you and Alfred up in five minutes. He will take you to the Bat Bunker under Wayne Tower. Trust him, okay. He would never hurt you. He protected you before.” 

“I remember. Sorta. I remember Tim and Damian from before.” Athanasia said as Talia put her swords in her scabbard.

Talia went over and touched Athanasia’s shoulder. “I’m going to give you a hug, okay?”

“You don’t always have to ask.” Athanasia said as she turned and hugged Talia. 

Talia hugged Athanasia. “I know. But I like to make sure it’s okay.”

“I love you.” Athanasia said. 

“I love you too. Now go pack a bag of clothes. Alfred should be ready.” 

Talia let go of Athanasia and walked past her. She had to do this. There were so many risks. But dammit her son’s life was on the line. 

If she fucked up Nyssa and Sandra’s plans, she didn’t care. 

She frowned as she opened the bookcase in Bruce’s old office. Tim would be here soon to protect Athanasia and Alfred. Helena was also being brought to the Bat Bunker by her siblings. 

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if things were different. If she hadn’t betrayed her father for Bruce. If she had stayed with the League and raised Damian in it. Or if Tim never died. Or if Jason had actually been adopted by Bruce instead of Two-Face. Or even if Bruce had managed to save that poor Grayson boy. Or if Bruce hadn’t died. 

This was one of those times. But she pushed those thoughts aside. She didn’t have time now to dwell on the past. 

Athanasia looked at Tim when she opened the door for him. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Hello.” She said. 

“I’m surprised your mom texted me. Are you and Alfred ready to go?” He asked. 

Athanasia nodded. “Alfred! Tim’s here!” She yelled. 

“I heard the door, dear.” He said as he came out of the front parlor. 

“Hey Alf.” Tim smiled. 

“Master Timothy. You hardly look different.” Alfred smiled.

Athanasia picked up her bag. Alfred was right. She didn’t remember Tim too well but he looked more scarred up and his hair was longer. Everything else seemed the same. 

“Car’s still running. Harper is going to meet us at Wayne Tower with Helena.”

“Helena’s coming too?” Athanasia asked. 

“Talia’s about to piss off a very powerful man and his allies. More so than before.” Tim looked very serious. 

Athanasia frowned. She really hoped her mom would be okay. She hoped that everything would be okay. 

She picked up her and Alfred’s bags and followed Tim to the car. Some person with long blonde hair sat in the driver’s seat. 

“Who’s that?”

“Lonnie. They’re a friend.” Tim said. 

“Are they a criminal?” 

“Sorta. They made Lex Luthor’s life hell. And other douchey rich white men’s lives hell.”

“Okay.” Athanasia nodded as she opened the backseat door. She let Alfred get in first. Then she tossed in the bags before getting in herself. 

She put her chewie in her mouth and slammed the door close. 

Athanasia wondered how in the hell did things end up like this.

Carolyn woke up next to Steph. Their date had gone very well and Steph came back to Carolyn’s place for sex afterwards. 

Steph was beautiful and amazing and sweet. Carolyn decided she liked her a lot. 

It was nice to have a girlfriend. 

Carolyn actually hadn’t really dated anyone before. She’s kissed a few people before but never dated. She never had the time to. 

Mother always said serious relationships were dangerous.

Screw her. Carolyn looked at Steph's sleeping face. The other woman was beautiful even in her sleep. 

Carolyn hoped this was something serious. 

A knock at her door made her tense up.

"Carolyn. We have work to do. Wake Steph up and get your butts out here." Barbara said through the door.

Carolyn sighed loudly and then gently shook Steph. "Get up." 

Steph groaned. "But I don't have class today." 

"Not classes. Babs said we have work to do." 

Steph opened her eyes and glared at Carolyn. "You know if you weren't cute I would hate you." 

It took them five minutes to get dressed. Steph was re-wearing her dress from last night.

Carolyn was surprised when they entered the living room. 

Barbara sat with Dinah, Mother, and Sin. Sin was wear in ng headphone and watching something on a phone.

"I'll be bringing him later. It's not safe yet." Mother said.

"Gotham isn't safe. Are you sure he is safe where he is?" Dinah asked.

"Ra's doesn't know about that place. The only ones who do wouldn't hurt Damian." Mother said.

"Morning." Carolyn said.

"The assassins that are after Damian Wayne are in Gotham. They attacked Grayson last night. He's alive though. Only got slightly stabbed. Unfortunately." Babs said.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. Babs and Grayson were never fans of each other. He was an old foe from her hero days and the ex lackey of the Joker.

"So why does he need protecting? Him and his brother are assholes. Grayson's fucked in the head but who can blame him? But Redbird and Blackmail? Assholes." Steph said. 

"Stephanie. Damian is young. Him and Timothy have spent the last nine years having to fight to survive. The things they were taught changed them." Mother said.

"They were good kids before. Tim was Batboy." Babs said.

Steph blushed. Carolyn could see there was something about the word Batboy that made her uneasy. "...it's not like I can really judge. But I expect them to apologize about their kidnapping plans." 

"They will. I'll make them." Mother said.

"Mother, why do you care about them?" Carolyn asked, suspicious of her mother.

Why wouldn't she be? Mother rarely cared about others.

"I trained them. Also Nyssa asked me to protect them." 

All the color from Carolyn's face drained. "Nyssa? Are they a part of the Shadows as well?" 

"No, they are not. The League of Shadows is not a part of this." Mother said. Carolyn could see the partial lie in her words but she trusted Mother enough to not point it out. Besides, partial lies rarely harmed anyone.

"Enough chit chat. We have work to do." Dinah said.

"Indeed we do." Babs said. 

"So what do you need me and Steph to do?" Carolyn asked.

"Talia Wayne left the country six hours ago. I'm sending you two after her." 

"Six hours is a hell of a head start." Steph said.

"She's waiting for you. I called her an hour ago and made her wait for back up. Ten minutes ago I figured you and Carolyn will make the best team." Babs said, grabbing one of her many laptops.

"What?" Steph looked a little confused.

"Ra's al Ghul is about to be murdered by his own daughter. She needs some backup and protection. She hasn't fought in years." Babs said.

"You know I don't like killing." Carolyn said. How could Babs think she would agree with this? Maybe because it was Talia. Carolyn remembered Talia from her youth. Talia was always so kind.

"Carolyn. You of all people know that Ra's should have died many many years ago. Besides you won't need to kill." Mother said.

"Yes Mother." Carolyn said.

"You're just going to protect Talia. Whether or not she kills Ra's is up to her." Babs said.

"Yes Mom." Carolyn said. 

Mother glared at Babs. Oh yes. Carolyn liked kicking up the irons in the fires. Steph snorted next to her.

"So go get your villain gear shit and meet us at Wayne Manor. We'll have a jet ready for you." Dinah said.


End file.
